


Endless

by AeeDee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cuties having a quiet moment on a beach in a galaxy far, far away. (This may be the most sugary thing I've written in ages.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

In the distance there’s a star that’s glowing violet and a dozen prismatic stars around it, a scattering of a glowing gemstones against the black sky. It’s heavy and it’s dark and it’s serene and they sit beneath it, two small human beings perched on the edge of a seemingly endless ocean.

“Amazing,” Finn is looking up with eager eyes, like he’s trying to count them all in his mind. “You ever see anything like it?”

“Maybe a few things,” Poe rolls the words out, a slight smirk at his lips as he folds one leg beneath the other. Glances at Finn’s face and back to the deep abyss out there, trying to see where he’s looking. “You see that,” he points suddenly, pointing far into the distance. “That small blue one.”

“Yeah,” enthusiastically, but then he pauses, as if not entirely sure. Frowns, scrutinizes it to make sure.

“I been there,” Poe says. He glides his finger a few inches over, “And that small red one next to it.” He lowers his hand, rests it in his lap and says, “Recon mission. Had to pick up someone.”

Finn turns to look at him.

“Got stranded. Thought he had enough fuel to keep going.” He pauses. Smirks to himself, recalling the memory. “He didn’t. Not by a long shot.”

“Doesn’t sound too bright,” Finn grins.

“He was alright,” Poe smiles wide. “Just kinda dim.” He nods towards Finn, “bad at math.”

“Huh,” Finn acknowledges, his lips still a bit curved. His expression calms. Relaxes.

The waves in the distance begin to stir. A loud crash, from deep beneath the water. Finn’s eyebrows raise; he jumps up, alarmed. Poe acknowledges it quietly. Smirks at Finn as he rushes forward, splashing a few feet into the water to get a little closer. 

“Careful,” Poe cautions, in a friendly. “It’ll pull you in.”

Finn steps back. In the darkness of the night his skin is shining, eyes glimmering as he sends Poe a nervous glance. And his bright eyes dart back to the water, as those waves continue to eat themselves. “What’s it doing,” he speaks fast.

“I don’t know,” Poe says in a smug tone.

Finn pouts slightly.

“I only know so much,” Poe grins wide. “Why don’t you ask it what it’s doing.”

Finn frowns at him. Lowers his shoulders, “Real funny.”

But he’s distracted again, as the waves keep moving. Swirling and crashing and beginning to sink into a shallow vortex, just as Poe suggested. “Hey,” he says, as he stares at it for a long while. But his words don’t continue. His eyes are fixated on that pattern, the shifting waters and he breathes slow like the tide of the ocean, stands still with his shoes still a few inches deep in the shallow edge.

“Hmm,” Poe tilts his head, staring after him as he crosses his arms across his chest.

“You see that,” Finn says quietly.

He doesn’t. But he looks on, at that quiet moment and he’s thinking he sees enough. “I see it.”

“There’s something tangled up in there. At the bottom of all that,” Finn says, “The bottom of the waves.”

“A fish,” Poe suggests with some humor.

“Almost looks like a rope.”

“Don’t touch it,” Poe teases.

“I’m not gonna,” Finn finally takes a few steps back, wet footsteps marching back into the sand. “Momma didn’t raise an idiot.”

Poe smirks quietly.

“See something that looks innocent, like some string, it ends up being a terrifying monster or something.”

“Mhm.”

“You never know with these places.”

“You really don’t,” he says quietly. But the grin on his lips is betrayed by the distance in his eyes.

Finn’s standing closer to him, now. And once again it’s the two of them, side by side as Poe finds himself lost in that vortex, frowning as he studies the broken waves emerging from it. “Poe,” Finn’s voice is like something he’s heard in a dream once. Close and somehow far away.

“Yeah,” he says.

“How long we gonna be out here.”

“I sent the signal an hour ago,” Poe says.

“Alright,” Finn is glancing behind them, into a distance of jagged rocks and shadows. Looks down at Poe with some urgency, “So what does that mean.”

Poe shrugs. 

“Your friend.”

“Mm,” Poe raises an eyebrow.

“He was stuck out there, right,” Finn points at the sky. “Pretty close, right.”

“Yeah, sure,” Poe says.

“How long was he there for.”

“Before…” Poe trails off.

“Before they found him,” Finn says directly, some sarcasm in his tone.

Poe doesn’t say anything. Smiles faintly.

“Well,” Finn extends a hand out, palm out as if motioning him to give a response.

“Twenty years.”

“What.”

“I’m just kidding,” he grins from ear to ear.

Finn hits him on the shoulder. A bit hard.

“About a week, at most.”

“That’s not so bad,” Finn pouts to himself, “I guess.”

Poe’s looking up at him, feeling more at ease than he’s felt in a long while. If this is what being stranded feels like, it’s not so bad. Could stand to do this more often. “Not at all.”

“You said you found a good spot, right.”

“Huh,” Poe’s jaw goes slightly slack.

“You found a spot to camp,” Finn’s getting a bit urgent.

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe holds a hand up, but his fingers are loose and his motion is intentionally slow. “Relax.”

“You relax,” Finn snaps back.

Poe raises his eyebrows.

“Right,” Finn almost rolls his eyes. “Of course you are.”

“You wanna sit down, or…”

Finn sighs. But sure enough, he sits back where he was, back down in the sand beside Poe.

“Enjoy the view,” Poe says. “You don’t see this every day.”

Finn looks at him with some thought he doesn’t voice. Lets his eyes wander back to that abyss above them, and then to the abyss below. Dark skies and endlessly deep water, nothing that way but endless space. 

Poe sighs faintly.

Finn pretends he doesn’t hear it. Doesn’t wanna ask about it.

But when he looks at Poe, he’s smiling. “Hey,” he says.

“Yeah?” Finn never knows what to think.

But Poe doesn’t say anything. Not yet. Keeps his eyes focused on those distant stars, glittering lights all around and in that silence, reaches out and takes his hand. Fingers rough from the sand.

Finn doesn’t have words for it. Never does. Bites his lip a little and looks at the sky. “Yeah.” Nods to himself. “It’s nice.”

"Sure is," Poe says. There's a wonder in his voice that Finn can't place.

Makes him feel like there's more to this than just the darkness and all this sand. More to everything. But he's never really asked himself a question like that before. Wouldn't even know how to breach the subject.

“Say,” and Poe grips his hand a little tighter. “What if I cancelled that signal.”

“What,” Finn raises his voice.

Poe grins wide, “Just for a few days. It’d be nice. We get a small vacation, do some sight-seeing, hopefully don’t get eaten by anything-”

“I’m good,” Finn insists. “You can adventure in your own time.”

“Yeah, but it’s no fun without you.”

Finn gives him a look. But Poe’s grinning from ear to ear, same as he always does when he says such a bold joke. It’s his way of disarming the tension. “Don’t worry,” and his eyes fall to the sand, to where their hands meet, and his thumb caresses Finn’s palm. “I’ll get you home safe.”

“That’s all you’ll do, huh,” Finn says with some criticism.

Poe raises an eyebrow, “You want me to do more,” but he almost wants to laugh.

“I just need to survive this,” Finn jabs at him. “Don’t get any ideas.”

But the smile hasn’t left Poe’s face.

Finn rolls his eyes.

Poe finally lets that laugh escape.


End file.
